To Love is to Destroy
by ShadowhunterChase
Summary: A story in which Clary gives up her life to save everyone she loves. Please read, review, favorite, and follow :)
1. Clary

**Hi guys,**

 **I just wanted to write something in which Clary sacrifices herself in the face of love. :) This is picking up at the part where Clary kills Jonathan/Sebastian, and the group is stuck in the Demon Land. So here it is:**

* * *

Clary knelt down to caress Jonathan/Sebastian's face. He was after all, her brother, who had never been allowed to live his life. Their mother was weeping not even caring about what was happening around her. After all she was technically losing her son twice.

"Clary" Jonathan said. Her head snapped up.

"Yes," she replied gently.

"Throw … the Cup into," he went into a coughing fit, "into the runes." He pointed towards something on the ground. Clary looked towards where he was pointing. There was a circle of runes drawn on the floor. She looked towards Simon, who was currently the closing to the Infernal Cup.

"Simon," she half-yelled. "The Cup." He responded and picked it up, holding it out to her. "Throw it into the runes. Simon responded and began to pull his hand back, when one of the Dark Shadowhunters yelled,

"NO, master Jonathan, no." The Shadowhunter raced towards Simon, but was the only one, the others still too shocked to realize what was happening, but Jace was there first. He pulled out a seraph blade and stabbed the Shadowhunter who quickly crumpled to the ground. Simon threw the cup and the runes flared up with a blue light. The light swallowed the cup and in its place was a heap of ashes. The Dark Shadowhunters began to crumple to the ground, no longer bound by the Cup's magic.

"Good," Jonathan/Sebastian croaked out. He began to pull a purple object out of his pocket. "Magnus will know what to … do with this. I love you all" Clary took it and his hand fell towards the ground. He stopped breathing and Jocelyn started sobbing uncontrollably. Luke began to comfort her. Meanwhile, Clary took the object to Magnus. The others crowded around them. Magnus took the object from Clary and began to speak,

"This is an ancient transportation object. It can get us out of here." He was interrupting by the group hugging and cheering.

"However," everyone became serious again, "whoever wields it will not return alive." Tears started to fall from some of their eyes.

"Then, who can use it. Is there any way out?" Alec spoke up.

"No." Magnus said. "Even the Mark of Cain could not have gone against this." Everyone started talking and proposing ideas, but Clary began to tune out. She couldn't bear to imagine any of them dead. Most of all, she could not imagine a life without Jace if he was the one to sacrifice himself. She decided that she would have to be the one to do it.

"How do you wield it?" she asked Magnus stepping in front. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"No," said Jace, "There must be another way. There HAS to be. I can't let you do this, Clary."

"I can and I will. How, Magnus?"

"Well, you hold onto it and imagine where to go. Then, sacrifice all your energy and it should work."

"No Clary, no." said Jace. His eyes were beginning to get wet.

"Give it to me Magnus," said Clary. Magnus obeyed. Clary walked over to her parents and hugged them one last time. They had tears in their eyes, but they knew it had to happen and they were proud of her. She walked over to Alec, then Simon, then Izzy and Magnus and finally Jace.

She brushed his lips softly and whispered, "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. I love you, Jace Herondale, and I always will. Goodbye."

Jace was shaking his head, "No Clary, no." But she had already begun. She imagined the Accords Hall in Idris. She imagined all of them - her parents, Jonathan/Sebastian's body, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Jace standing there. She put forth all the energy she could get and she felt herself being swallowed by the shadows. "I love you, Jace Herondale," she whispered.

And then she was gone.

* * *

 **Isn't it sad? I am extremely proud of this chapter.**

 **I may post another chapter if I get at least 10 reviews saying the people liked the story. Until next time.**

 **~ShadowhunterChase**


	2. Jace

**Hey guys,**

 **I got 12 reviews, so here is the next chapter! :)**

 **I also wanted to say that I got a really mean and nasty comment from a guest reviewer. To that person - you know who you are and what you said was really discouraging. It was extremely rude of you to post a comment like that and I hope you will stop.**

 **Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

 **Jace POV**

Jace woke up on the cold ground. A few feet away from him, also just getting up, were Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jocelyn, and Luke. Jocelyn and Luke were holding onto Sebastian/Jonathan's dead body. Wait- where was Clary? What had happened to all of them? He racked his brain trying to remember. Then, everything came rushing to him so fast he got dizzy and fell back down. He remembered Jonathan's death and the purple transportation object, and Clary saying that she would do it even if she had to die. He felt tears in his eyes which never happened. Where was Clary? He stood up and started searching and shouting her name until his eyes caught a glimpse of red. _Clary,_ he thought. He ran over there and knelt down, cradling her head in his lap. Her eyes were closed, her hair a tangle of red framing her face.

"Clary," he whispered. he checked for a pulse, but there was none. Tears started falling from his eyes. "Why, Clary. WHY? Answer me!" He was sobbing hysterically. She had given herself up for the rest of them to live freely, but Jcae would never be able to live again. Not without that little redhead that had given him hope and a reason to live. He sensed the rest of the group crowding around him looking down at Clary, cradled in his lap.

"No," whispered Jocelyn. She too was sobbing with Luke trying to comfort her. She had already lost her son, now she had lost her daughter too. "No!" she screamed again and fell to her knees beside her daughter's dead body. Jace stood up and backed away. Izzy and Simon had tears in their eyes as well. Magnus had a lost, faraway look. He had probably seen too many deaths in his lifetime. Alec looked sad as well, but he walked over to Jace and tried to comfort him. Jace pulled away. He turned and ran. He had no clue where he was running; he just ran. He ran past the sad looks that everyone was giving him and past the shocked looks of other Shadowhunters as well.

When he finally stopped running, he looked around him. He had made it to Lake Lyn. His lips had the ghost of a smile as he remembered how he had been the one dying when he was last here. He almost laughed at the irony of it until he remembered that Clary was now dead. He collapsed and felt his eyes water up again. He would keep living so that Clary would not have died in vain. He would move on but he would never forget her sacrifice and love. No girl would ever replace Clary's spot in her heart.

He sat up again determined to live again because Clary would not have wanted him to waste his life moping. His feet started making their way back to the Accords Hall, a smile on his lips as he thought of Clary and her smile.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow. I will be writing one chapter for each character like Simon, Isabelle, Jocelyn, and so on... Each chapter will about that characters feelings towards Clary's death.**

 **Also, please tell me if you have ideas for things you want this story to have - like Clary coming back to life through powerful magic or something. :)**


	3. Isabelle

**Hi guys,**

 **Here's the next chapter... :)**

* * *

Isabelle knelt by Clary with Simon and everyone else next to her. She had started to cry - something that Isabelle Lightwood never did.

 _Get a grip, Isabelle,_ she thought to herself.

How she wished Clary was here to comfort her except for the fact that Clary was the one dead. She saw Jace stand up and leave the building. He probably couldn't bear Clary's death. She understood him perfectly. Her eyes glanced up at Simon. He wasn't even trying to hold in his tears. Out of everyone here, he had probably known Clary the best except for her mom and Luke. It was obvious how much Clary's death affected her. Other shadowhunters had begun to gather around the group. Some were shocked and others were sad when they saw Clary. After all, she had created the Alliance rune which saved them from Valentine. She had saved all of their lives.

"Everyone move out of the way! Please move."

Isabelle recognized that voice. It was Jia, their Consul.

"What happened here," Jia said, and then her eyes landed on Clary. "Oh." It was then that Isabelle got angry. Clary, who had saved everyone's lives and then given up hers, was dead and all Jia had to say was 'oh'? She began to speak,

"Clary here died in the Land of Edom in order for all of us," she gestured at Alec, Magnus, and the others, "to live. Furthermore, she saved all of _your_ lives by creating the Alliance rune. Without her we all would be dead right now, and all you have to say to that is 'oh'?" Maryse stepped forward from behind Jia. She began to speak, but Isabelle raised a hand to silence her. She walked toward the dais.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, mostly known as Clary. That is the person who is dead right now. If you don't recognize that name, then that's a shame because it was Clary who created the Alliance rune which saved all of you from Valentine. It was Clary, who gave up her life in order for me to be standing here right now," she paused and surveyed the crowd. She saw shocked faces and sad ones, but she also saw people who acted like they didn't care. That just made her angrier. She pointed at one of those people. "You there, don't act all high and mighty because you would be lying under the ground right now if not for Clary. Clary was selfless and brave. She didn't care at all about herself, only that others were happy. We all loved her and now she's dead. I - Isabelle - Alec, Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke, and Jace. We all loved her." It was then that she saw Jace come back into the building. Her anger began to subside. "Especially Jace. Clary was a part of our world and she will never be replaced, so shame on those of you who act as if this doesn't affect you because we all owe Clary in some way or the other." Shadowhunters began to clap and many of them had tears in their eyes. Isabelle had started crying again too, but she pushed her way through the crowds and knelt down again beside Clary.

"That was beautiful, Isabelle. Thank you," Jocelyn said to her, but she gave it no thought. She only nodded. She took Clary's hand in her own and said,

"I will always miss you. You were much more than just my best friend, Clary. Maybe if you survived, we could have become _parabatai_ ," she sobbed. She felt Simon come and wrap his arm around her. Jocelyn and Luke were sitting on Clary's other side looking at Izzy dumbfounded.

"You were going to ask her to be your _parabatai_?" Luke said.

"Of course we would be _parabatai_." Isabelle replied trying to wipe away her tears. "That is, if she said yes."

"She would never say no, Izzy." Jace said.

"Thank you. Where did you run to earlier?" replied Isabelle, trying to push away her bad mood.

"Lake Lyn," said Jace with a sad look.

"Oh," Isabelle had heard what happened at Lake Lyn.

"Why don't we have a goodbye party with just the seven of us, so that we can say our final goodbyes to Clary privately," interjected Magnus. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Jace picked up Clary's body and Magnus created a portal. They all stepped through and ended up in Magnus' loft. Jace walked into a bedroom and set Clary down on the bed. They all brought in chairs and sat near the bed inside the room. Magnus went first and began speaking about Clary.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Also, if you have ideas, please tell me so I can use them. I already have one, so thank you to that person! :)**

 **Chapter 4 is currently in the works.**


	4. Magnus

**Hi, here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. Please read the A/N at the bottom. :)**

* * *

Once everyone was seated, Magnus began to speak about Clary.

"Clary was selfless, loyal, brave, courage, and caring. She was raised a mundane but turned out as a hero for the shadowhunters who she had known only for a few months. She could have turned her back on us, but she didn't. She protected us from the kindness of her heart. I knew her since she was a little girl, ever since Jocelyn came knocking on my door for me to remove her memories. I watched her grow up into this beautiful, young, selfless woman with a beautiful heart. Nobody will ever replace that little biscuit in my heart, and I think the same goes for all of you." He was met with a chorus of nods.

"Could I go next?" said Simon, wiping away a few tears.

"Of course," said Magnus. "We can go around the circle." Simon began.

"Clary was my best friend since we were six. She was there for me when I accidentally ate all the pieces from Hungry Hippos. She was there with me as we suffered through Eric's devastating poetry readings." That got a few laughs. "Most importantly, she was there for me when I first became a vampire. She helped me get through that and she was the one to give me the Mark of Cain which saved my life so many times. I will never be able to thank her and now she is dead. She died saving all of us. She was brave, selfless, loyal, and kind. Whenever she saw someone sad at St. Xavier's, she would go comfort them. She loved art and she definitely loved being a shadowhunter. But the thing she loved most was Jace." He turned to Jace, "She loved you, and if you ever forget that, I will personally hunt you down." Jace looked nervous but he nodded. Magnus told Izzy to go next. She rarely made speeches but what she said next was beautiful.

"I think Clary was beautiful in her own special way. Most people think that beauty is about your appearance, but Clary was beautiful on the inside. Before you say anything, Jace, I am NOT saying that she was ugly. She was definitely pretty on the outside, but on the inside she was caring and kind. She went out of her way to help others and she would gladly give up her own life to save another person's. I mean, she just did, right? Clary was beautiful on the inside and didn't care what people thought. That is why every Friday, I am going to forget about my appearance and wear paint-stained clothes and then go out somewhere in her honor."

"Wow, Izzy, that's pretty hard core, but I think I'm gonna join you." Said Magnus. "I will drop all my glitter in her honor and I think the rest of you should too" There was a chorus of nods and everyone agreed to Izzy and Magnus' ideas. Next up was Alec.

"When I first saw Clary, I had no faith in her and I looked down on her as a mundane. I absolutely despised her, but that wasn't the only reason…" he trailed off and looked at Magnus who nodded. He then looked at Izzy who nodded as well. Alec looked up at Jace. "I hated her because Jace was totally and utterly head over heels into her and I was in love with Jace at that time." Jace had a look of utter shock on his face.

"You WHAT?!" Jace shouted.

"I had a crush on you." Alec replied. "Well, then I found Magnus and I realized that I could move on from you and still find love. Then, I started to get to know Clary and she became practically another sister to me." His eyes had begun getting glossy. "Clary was an amazing person, Jace, and you are truly lucky to have had her love as are all of us."

"That was beautiful Alec. I love you." Magnus said. He was feeling sad, but he was also proud of his boyfriend for finally telling Jace. "Jocelyn and Luke, would you like to say something."

"Yes," said Jocelyn, "Clary was my daughter and so I obviously loved her, but she held an extremely special place in my heart especially after Jonathan," she broke down sobbing. Luke continued for her.

"Clary was special for us because we still had her after losing Jonathan. She might have been Valentine and Jocelyn's daughter but I always felt a fatherly connection to her and I hope she felt the same way. But she was a beautiful person and it warms our hearts knowing that she had such wonderful friends." Jocelyn continued then.

"I am very grateful to all of you for being there for Clary. Jace, I want to apologize. I know I should have said this before, but I never actually hated you. I just didn't want Clary to be a part of the Shadow World. She really loved you and if I ever gave anyone permission to date and marry her, Jace, you would have been the one to gain my permission. She loved you Jace, never forget that." Luke and Jocelyn then left because Jocelyn was unable to keep herself together. Finally it was Jace's turn.

"Words cannot describe how much I loved Clary. She was my life, my everything. Without her I don't know how I will survive, but I will in order for her not to have died in vain. She was beautiful, selfless, caring, kind, brave, courageous, and she was a fighter. She didn't deserve to die like this. Clary deserved to live longer., It was me who should have died. I don't know how I will live without her!" Tears fell from Jace's eyes for the one of the very few times in his entire life. He tried composing himself, but Magnus could tell it wasn't working. Suddenly, he remembered a spell he had seen once. It was a spell to revive people, but for a cost. Magnus quickly walked over to Jace and whispered,

"Come with me to the library. I need your help finding something." Jace looked up questioningly. Magnus just nodded towards the door.

"We will be back soon, just give us a few minutes."

Magnus and Jace left the room and made their way down the hall.

* * *

 **So, I have a vague path for where this story should go, but I really need ideas, so I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a review!**

 **I also want to say thank you to my followers, favorites, and people who left a review:**

MinnieMathews

Mortaloriginalvampire

Sword1428

Violatefan609

AttitudeAngel

CassieRoalin

Jkrh96

angelella1234

JessaGraystairs

Guest

WiseGirlJr

Guest (Faith)

Guest

puppylover1

Clary's Fangirl

firewater28

LuvItClace

LuvTheClace

jonathaclary

 **Thank you so much you guys! You have no idea how much your reviews, follows, and favorites mean to me!**


End file.
